Starry Blue
by Oleanna
Summary: Rick and Evy talk...and a question asked before comes up...R/R


Starry Blue Disclaimer: not mine Rating: PG  
  
  
  
They settled in a neat spot in the sandy terrain. It was now cool, almost cold. A complete change from the hellish heat experienced only an hour before.  
  
"I hope the two of you cut out those acts. I would after all like to get some sleep instead of having to chaperon to your kissy and gross behavior. Isn't that right, Missy?" Jonathan spoke those last two words to the camel that had been more or less his only companion on this journey back home. Because although he had been accompanied by his sister and her now boyfriend, it was as if he had not been there.  
  
"Oh! Shut up Jonathan," said Rick O'Connell finally taking his sight off of Evelyn.  
  
"I don't want any funny business," added Jonathan.  
  
"Jonathan!" said his sister in an alarmed tone. "Really, that is just.I would never."  
  
"See how she stumbles on her words. I think I am going to have to keep my eyes on you old mum or rather BABY sister"  
  
"Oh just go to sleep!!!"  
  
"Not until you do"  
  
And although Jonathan said these last words dead serious, he was asleep as fast as one can count to three. So the two lovebirds stayed up, conversing or should I say lip locked.  
  
"I think we should.take.talk.yes.I think.we should talk," said Evelyn trying to catch her breath and keeping herself from the "real" danger of the day.  
  
"So.what do.you.wanna.talk.about?" said Rick, though his pauses were caused by his continued kisses to Evelyn.  
  
"I don't know.I guess.we should learn more about each other. Isn't there anything you want to know about me?"  
  
"Babe.I want to.know everything about you," said Rick in a husky tone.  
  
"Alright, Mr. O'Connell.um.uh.when is your birthday?"  
  
"January 22" answered Rick but still more interested in their previous activities.  
  
"Rick, come on be serious," said Evelyn pushing him away.  
  
"Hey you finally called me Rick," said he going towards her trying to give her a congratulatory kiss for calling him by his first name, but he was soon stopped by her moving backwards and giving him the look, "Alright, I guess its my turn now. When is your birthday?"  
  
"May 2nd"  
  
"Cool"  
  
Silence  
  
Silence  
  
Silence  
  
More awkward Silence  
  
"Remember that question that you asked me?" asked Rick not sure of continuing with what he started to say.  
  
"Mr. O'Connell, I have asked you many questions so you are just going to have to be a little more clear."  
  
"Oh, so now we're back to O'Connell?"  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject. What was the question?"  
  
"Ok, fine. You asked my about why I had kissed you that day at the prison."  
  
"Yes, I remember. And you said that you didn't know and that you were about to be hanged," said Evelyn not liking the direction to this conversation.  
  
"Yes.but.that is not what I.should have said," said Rick trying to evade her eyes.  
  
"Ok.what.um.what um did you want.or should have said"  
  
He continued to look away in a silence that only made Evelyn more nervous.  
  
"That time at.the prison.well it wasn't the first time that I had ever seen you," began Rick nervously but gaining more confidence as he continued to speak, "you see, about a week before I got into trouble. I was walking about the city. It was, well you could say the first time that I had walked outside early in morning in long while. I was.well, I don't really know where I was going, but for a moment I became distracted and there you were. Walking about.or rather.rushing about with like twenty books. We ended up bumping into each other and all your books fell about. You almost did too, but I got a hold of you. I don't know why but I thought that was just the funniest thing on earth, but you didn't take it that way. You just started getting mad and you even called me some of those nice words that you used by the port before we left for Hamunaptra. After I got over my laughter I tried to help you but instead you just snobbishly responded by saying that "you were fine and didn't need help from someone like me". It was funny though because after I saw your anger and determined look I couldn't help but stop thinking about you, but I knew that it wouldn't.you know.that you would be with someone like me.so I kept on.thinking that I would never see you again.and then there you were.at Cairo Prison.and asking for ME.I was like wow.I thought I had already died and that was like some sort of strange heaven.but then when I looked around I saw that I was still in that raunchy place. So I was.you know.and I kissed you because.I." without letting him finished she suddenly rushed towards him and kissed him passionately.  
  
After a realllllllly long time they finally got up for air.  
  
"Hey, what was that for? You didn't even let me finish."  
  
"Well, Mr. O'Connell to answer with your own words it seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
The End  
  
Note: alright, this was just a crazy one sit thing.hopefully u have liked.so if you did.review me.if u didn't.review me.if you like me.me review me.if you don't.review me.if you just want to chat.review me.if you are bored.review me.I better go before I keep writing review me. 


End file.
